


Postcards from Abroad

by robinsonola



Series: Postcards from Abroad [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola





	Postcards from Abroad

**1**

一頓非常具有紀念價值的晚餐，John Watson第一次煮千層麵就上手，可喜可賀。

「如何？我覺得還不錯。」John得意洋洋的詢問室友，後者正乖乖把食物往嘴裡送。

「我們明天去趟荷蘭。」這是室友的回答。

「荷蘭？什麼？你的新案子在荷蘭？」John差點沒被嗆到。

「對，我訂好機票了，大概去個兩三天就能解決了。」

「可是我要上班，不能再請假了。」

「John!」Sherlock不滿地抬起頭，塞了滿嘴的千層麵。

「不行，沒得討論，把我的票退掉，然後快去快回。」

「但是───」

「否則我請你哥來開千層麵派對。」

偵探一臉爭辯的表情立馬扭曲，但滿嘴食物的情況下非常沒有威嚇性。

「對了，Sherlock，你能不能寄張明信片回來？」

「為什麼？」

「就是，你知道，如果你寄明信片的話，上面會有當地的郵票和郵戳。」

「這是新興趣嗎？真的被Donovan說服要開始集郵了嗎？這樣的話我應該要寄信件而不是明信片，你才好把郵票拿下來，不然你會把明信片給毀了不管我寫什麼都是白作工。可是寫信很無聊，我可以寄空信封嗎？不對，如果是郵票的話我直接去買郵票……」

「不不不我不是要集郵！有點像是……旅行的紀念？」John打斷他，「既然都為了案件出國了，順便留點紀念品不是挺好的嗎？又不花你多少時間。」

「無聊。你倒不如叫我在各國上網收集IP。還有你下巴沾到奶油了。」這是偵探的回答。

 

三天後Sherlock回來了。進門的同時揮舞著手上一疊信件。

「我跟它同時到！」他抽出信件裡一張硬紙片往John的腿上一丟，「還以為我會比較快。」

John驚喜地拿起那張紙片，是三個綻放花般笑容，穿著傳統服飾的小女孩，手上拿著鬱金香，背景有風車。翻過來，背面是Sherlock龍飛鳳舞的字跡，寫著貝克街的地址以及：

 

_Dear John,_

_在機場附近買的，其他張都很無聊，這張也沒比較好。Sherlock_

 

「謝謝你，Sherlock。」John被逗樂了，「你還真的寄了。」

「你真的想要這樣嗎？我覺得挺無聊的。」

「我覺得很有趣。」John微笑著說，仔細端詳郵票，是一幢可愛的灰色三層樓房子。

 

 

**2**

沒過一個月Sherlock就又出國了，德國，這次花的時間久了點。四天後開始明信片雪花般地飛進門縫裡來。

「這真是太甜蜜了！」Mrs. Hudson拿信件給John時笑得眼睛都彎了，「出門還不忘記你，是不是？我真沒想到他有這麼黏人。你們兩個真是可愛得不得了。」

John報以一個「妳做的司康真的很好吃」專用微笑，迫不及待鑽回起居室去讀他的信。

 

_Dear John,_

_剛下飛機，客戶來接我，她看來不像信上寫的窮困。 沒有工作也沒有存款，可能有人提供她經濟幫助。_

_有一個孩子，不超過五歲。沉迷於網路遊戲。 Sherlock_

 

寫在一張印著Hameln字樣的明信片上，照片是花笛手和一群孩子。字跡潦草，可能在倉促的情況下寫成，John猜想他大概想早早寫完好回到案件上。

 

_Dear John,_

_到底人為什麼要說謊！說謊有什麼好處！_

_這次的客戶比Anderson還討厭，至少Anderson懶得跟我說話。 Sherlock_

 

另一張小鎮風光，上面的字樣是John不會念的德語。筆跡劃進紙裡，顯然寫得頗用力

_Dear John, Guten tag._

_只是普通的大家族分遺產內鬥，無聊至極。_

_不過這裡的啤酒還是很不錯的，希望你沒發現我藏在沙發裡的松鼠尾巴。 Sherlock_

 

第三張，圖案是柏林的winter garden。

 

三張郵票都不一樣但都是繪畫。第一張貼的是雷根斯堡老城(Alstadt Regensburg)，第二張貼的是捧著愛心的天使，第三張是羅馬尼亞的一座山城Biertan。

John偷笑著再看了一遍，郵票一定是刻意挑過的，沒有一間郵局會同時備著那麼多款。

John於是默默替室友的寶貝小提琴弓上了松香。

這時手機滴的一聲響了起來

「離開機場了，再一個小時到貝克街，買咖哩回去。SH」

 

晚飯後John躺在沙發上聽了整晚的小提琴獨奏會。

 

「為什麼你簡訊時喜歡用縮寫，寫信時卻喜歡寫名字？」某天John心血來潮這樣問了

「唔？」Sherlock困惑地眨了眨眼，彷彿完全沒意識到這件事，「有問題嗎？」

「只是好奇。」

「我發覺寫信時我比較……」Sherlock停頓了一下，「……有想像力一點。」

John仍好奇的盯著他看，好像在等他把話說完，可是他已經說完了。

怎麼不問我為什麼寫John而不是JW，多麼明顯，Sherlock心想。John念起來比JW順多了，而我知道你喜歡把信念出聲。我一邊寫一邊想像你念信的樣子，當你念到最後，從你唇中飄出的會是Sherlock而不是SH，聽起來多好。SH可能是任何東西───當然你第一個會聯想到我───但Sherlock就只會是我。

「縮寫只是簡便起見罷了。」Sherlock避重就輕地回答，他想John可能還是聽不懂。

 

 

**3**

John在跟Sherlock冷戰，單方面的。Not “with” him, “at” him.

今天John收到一張軍中舊友從澳洲寄來的明信片，他明明很開心但一個字也不跟Sherlock說。Sherlock能從他的表情讀到所有事情，大部份時候John的情緒就是一本打開的書。

John先看正面圖案，輕輕皺眉：困惑；翻面後眼睛瞄向右下角看寄信人名字，眼睛睜大眉頭舒開：驚喜。可得知：久未聯絡，以往交情不錯，可能不知道對方在澳洲。閱讀過程中沒有太大的表情變化，沒什麼大新聞，一般的寒暄。 John甚至沒把信讀出聲，他的嘴唇輕輕動作但沒有聲音出來，偶爾漏出的一絲氣音讓Sherlock更為苦惱。John已經整整三天都對他愛理不理了。

「誰寄來的？」勇敢的Sherlock打破沉默問道，雖然他早就先讀完了。

「你不認識的人。」John說，起身去拿放在壁爐上的餅乾盒，那是他收藏明信片的地方。

Sherlock突然跳起來，「你是要把不知道誰寄來的那張跟我寄的放在一起嗎！」

John不解的看了他一眼。 「我的明信片都放在這啊。」

「那些全部都是我寄的。」

「我知道啊。」

「我……」Sherlock正要爭辯又馬上閉上嘴，「算了。」

他自己也不知道在不高興什麼。

 

**4**

手機滴的一聲響起時John剛看到今天的第二個病人。

「比利時的案子有變數，我去現場看看以證實我的推斷。順利的話今天之內回來。SH」

好吧，John只挑了下眉毛，事業做真大。

 

那天Sherlock凌晨兩點才回到貝克街，John沒有要等門，只是心裡覺得悶悶的睡不著。Sherlock回來後他給兩人都熱了牛奶，然後靠在一起看HBO。 雖然Sherlock的舞台從英國擴展到歐洲大陸是好事，但這意味著以後會有更頻繁的旅行和更長久的分離。John喜歡他眉飛色舞地在謎題中發光的姿態，也喜歡他像隻大貓般窩在沙發裡啜牛奶的模樣。但是……

「Sherlock。」他輕柔地說。

「嗯？」

「你以後少接幾個國外的案子好不好？」

Sherlock凝視了他一會兒，然後以細不可聞的聲音說：

「所以說叫你跟我一起去。」

 

 

幾天後，當一張從比利時飛來的明信片從一疊帳單中滑了出來，釘在顯微鏡前的Sherlock聽見John驚訝的歡呼。

「你甚至都沒在那裡過夜竟然還……天啊你對我真好！」

「我答應過你的。」Sherlock假裝漫不經心的說，用眼角餘光看見John窩進他的扶手椅。

John整個人散發愉快的光彩，他先端詳正面的圖案，是布魯塞爾大廣場，再翻過來看郵票，是大廣場上有名的尿尿小童，最後才念Sherlock寫的字。這舉動有點沒意義因為Sherlock完全記得自己寫了什麼，但John還是喜歡念出聲。他讀得津津有味的模樣，跟那雷打不動的鍵盤一指禪一樣慢得令人不耐煩，但又討喜得不可思議。

「幹嘛這樣盯著我看？」John心滿意足的讀完後突然抬頭問他。

「不是在看你。」Sherlock咕噥，轉回去調整他的載玻片。他不知道自己什麼時候轉頭的。

 

**5**

Sherlock回來時John正把明信片拿出來在桌上排開。

「你在做什麼？我以為你要跟蘇格蘭場那幫笨蛋喝到半夜。」他脫下大衣，解開圍巾。

「我今天跟大家講你寄明信片的事，他們叫我在部落格寫一篇文章讓大家看看。」John高興的說，臉頰因為酒氣而紅通通的。

「什麼？」Sherlock抬起一邊眉毛，「我覺得這不是個好主意。」

「呃，如果你覺得尷尬的話……」John抬頭看他，猶豫的說：「我只給大家看看正面圖案，不會提到你寫的內容，可以嗎？」

「…………不是的，John，我必須告訴你，」Sherlock語重心長的說，「要完成這件事，你必須學會用手機照相，因為我們還沒有買新相機，你必須學會把檔案從手機裡傳進電腦，還要學會把檔案傳上網以及如何放進文章裡正確的位置，但是你……一樣都不會啊。」 最後一句說的極富憐憫心，但是半醉的John沒聽出來。

「我會，Dimmock有教我。」John噘著嘴，不甘心的說。

「Dimmock教你？在酒吧裡？我不信你有學起來。」

「我有學起來！」John說，「我會，我真的會啦。」

令Sherlock吃驚的是John隔天還真的順利發了一篇附照片的文章，引來了熱烈討論，其中三成表示羨慕，三成開他倆玩笑，四成抱怨John照片拍糊了。

 

兩週後John收到了一張匿名的明信片。郵戳上看來是挪威寄來的，貼著一張郵資貼紙，圖案是一隻在地上打滾的柯基犬。上面寫著：

 

_Dear John,_

_To do is to be_

_To be is to do_

_Do be do be do_

_Snooooopy and Scoooooby doo_

_J. M._

 

「Moriaty？」John懷疑地說，把明信片遞給室友，沒想到後者兩秒後就像被燙到一樣跳了起來。

「Lizzy阿姨！」Sherlock大叫，抓起手機破天荒的打了電話給Mycroft，語速爆表。十分鐘後兩個西裝筆挺面色凝重，一看就知道是Mycroft手下的人火速衝進221B，將明信片放進證物袋，又旋風一般的離開了。

 

隔天的晨間新聞嚇得John下巴都掉了。

「女王的挪威之行險遭暗殺，幸國內情報單位千鈞一髮之際察覺危險，緊急取消所有行程，女王現已安全抵達倫敦。」女主播以冷靜的聲音播報著，「原定今日早上於奧斯陸的公開記者會現場於今晨搜出炸彈兩枚，幸未造成傷亡。挪威當局表示，嫌犯之身份仍未鎖定……」

「天啊！發生了什麼事！」John手上的茶都要灑了。

「John！你看！我們拯救了英國！」Sherlock得意的笑著說，「感謝你召告天下你喜歡明信片。」

「可是，Moriaty！」John驚魂未定的說，「Moriaty！他為什麼要警告我們？」

「他愛湊熱鬧。」Sherlock聳肩，馬上又笑出來，「這下那胖子可欠我們欠大了。我得想想要怎麼敲詐他。」

「可以叫他把明信片還給我嗎？」

「那是重點嗎？」

 

**6**

Lestrade放長假去了，殊不知他的出勤對貝克街住戶的身家安全影響甚鉅。無聊到快發瘋的諮詢偵探正如火如荼地計畫如何在跳過221號的前提下把整條街的電力切斷。

「Boys，我做了蘋果派！來吃吃看！John，有兩封你的信，從芬蘭寄來的。」Mrs. Hudson直接把盤子擺在放大街道圖上，硬生生打斷了A計畫，偉哉房東。

「謝謝妳，Mrs. Hudson。」John真心誠意的向房東微笑。他切派時Sherlock拿起信來看，卻馬上一臉嫌惡的放回原處。

「來看看是誰寫信給我，我可不認識什麼芬蘭人。」John從壁爐上拔起小刀把信拆開。兩個信封裡放的都是明信片而不是信紙，第一張是赫爾辛基大教堂，第二張則是美麗的極光。上面分別寫著：

_John,_

_我聽說了你的新興趣。我個人認為最佳作法是用信封。 如此一來既可集郵又可確保明信片狀態良好。_

_祝好。Mycroft_

 

_John,_

_我在芬蘭！放假萬歲！之前你說Sherlock給你寄明信片的事之後我就想哪天我出國了也要給你寄。_

_希望你不介意我把它放進信封裡，同行的人堅持的。_

_不過我找到很棒的郵票！這裡太棒了，我們去洗了桑拿浴！接著想去看看聖誕老人村。_

_你有空也該給自己放個假，別被Sherlock逼瘋了。Greg_

 

 

「Lestrade竟然用的郵票是憤怒鳥耶！」John驚喜地說，「Mycroft這是…寶石嗎？」

「Mycroft真是狗嘴吐不出象牙，無聊得要死。」

「好巧，他們兩個都去芬蘭。」

「John，你的觀察力真是令我嘆為觀止。」Sherlock倒吸一口氣。

「呃……是芬蘭最近有什麼特別熱門的旅遊景點嗎？」

「不是……但你不知道會比較幸福。」同情地搖搖頭。

「與人分擔能減輕你的不幸。」

「但吊你胃口能增加我的樂趣。」

「你就憋著吧你。」

Sherlock癟著臉開始折磨他的蘋果派。

 

**7**

手寫和打字完全不同，Sherlock慢慢發現這可恨的事實。

Dear John. My dear John. My dear. My John.

文字只是遊戲，複雜的是感情。

 

手機的簡便性讓他理所當然地省略這個開頭，而日常生活中也不可能說得出口。但這兩個詞卻能如此輕易的從筆尖滑出，風塵僕僕地飛過英吉利海峽，輕盈地來到收件人的手上，再從他的唇邊被重新讀出。他不知道如何解釋每次他的醫生在扶手椅上坐下，愉快的從”Dear John”開始念起時，那股隱約的害臊感從何而來。

 

Sherlock接到那個白俄羅斯的案子後沒多久就決定動身，完全無視月曆上大大的「Mike’s Wedding」就在隔天。John在室友殺氣騰騰的眼神下考慮了三十秒後決定仍照原計畫出席婚禮，下場就是花一個小時聽Sherlock大吵大鬧，再花一個小時看Sherlock奧嘟嘟的打包及阻止Sherlock衝上他房間替他打包。

「他根本不會注意到你有沒有去！」Sherlock又在重覆這句話。

「他絕對會注意到！而且我認為你也該去祝福他一下，Mike跟你交情不錯不是嗎？畢竟就是他介紹我們認識的。案件隨時都有，婚禮只有一次！」John也早就重覆過這段話了，他們的爭論一直在鬼打牆。

「我不想去！我不想去！我不想去！婚禮很無聊又浪費時間！案件有趣多了！」Sherlock抓亂一頭卷毛。

「Mike Stamford是我的好朋友！我要去他的婚禮！」

「我就不是嗎？我不是嗎？我不是嗎？」

「如果是你的婚禮和他的婚禮二選一，我絕對會選你，好嗎？但現在是你的案子和他的婚禮……還有你一定要連續講三遍嗎？」

「狡辯！狡辯！狡辯！」 於是Sherlock氣鼓鼓的出門了，臨走前John成功阻止他偷走John唯一的一件西裝外套。

Sherlock把白俄羅斯的案件解決後快過了一個月，仍然沒有任何明信片滑進221的門縫。 John沒問。他畢竟不能期待Sherlock每次都記得。

沒關係，他已經有很多張了，沒關係。

 

但又過了兩個禮拜後，他聽見Sherlock在一樓低聲詢問Mrs. Hudson

「No, Sherlock, 我最近都沒收到你們的明信片，」Mrs. Hudson的聲音清晰可聞，「有的話我一定馬上拿給你們，好嗎？」

等到Sherlock上樓來，John打開他的餅乾盒說，「沒關係，你看我已經有這麼多張了。」

Sherlock沉默了一下才說：

「寄丟了也好。我那時候心情不太好，也不知道亂寫了什麼。」

「不過還是有點可惜。」John微笑。

「沒關係，你看你已經有這麼多張了。」

「是啊。」

「所以......我可以拿Mycroft那張來折紙飛機嗎？」

「Sherlock!」

 

**8**

John終於答應跟他一起離開英國查案，這次的客戶在波蘭。Sherlock興奮得比平常更喋喋不休，但John發現自己比平常更跟不上情況。

「我不應該跟你出來的，我根本幫不上忙。」兩人停下來用午餐───正確來說是John吃午餐，Sherlock從他盤子裡偷捏───時John這麼說。

「你根本不知道你對我有多大的幫助。」Sherlock想都不想就回答。

「算了吧，你只是安慰我。」

「我從來不安慰人。」

 

東奔西跑了大半天後，Sherlock嘴裡念著John一個字都聽不懂的線索，一頭鑽進圖書館裡的報章區，很快就潛進深不見底的報紙海裡。

John將整個圖書館繞了一圈，確定實在沒有什麼能吸引他的注意力。好吧，等吃飯時間再來進行打撈作業好了。他倒是有一件想做的事。

 

兩週後的某天他們兩個剛應付完蘇格蘭場的口供回來，累得話都不想說。John脫下外套後就去泡杯茶放鬆一下，Sherlock則抓起Mrs. Hudson放在他們房門口的一疊信件。

當John正盯著水壺發呆，快要就這樣站著睡著的時候，Sherlock突然從他身後出現。

「John，這是什麼？」

「Jesus！」John嚇一大跳，猛的一轉頭，差點撞上Sherlock的下巴，後者正頭也不抬的盯著手上拿著的───John看了三秒才認出來───明信片。

「這是華沙的皇宮城堡，」John說，「就是波蘭的舊皇宮。」

「你寄明信片給我。」Sherlock低聲說，「什麼時候的事？」

「你差點把自己淹死在報紙堆裡的時候。」John懶洋洋的微笑，打了個呵欠。

Sherlock沒應聲，他抿著嘴專心的在讀信。兩人仍然靠得很近，John能感覺到他身上的熱度。

 

_Dear Sherlock,_

_這是第一次一起出國，咱倆把倫敦給跑遍了，卻很少出蘇格蘭場的管轄範圍是不是？_

_雖然幫不上什麼忙，還是希望以後都能陪著你。 Yours, John_

 

「沒想到看著你讀感覺還挺尷尬的，哈哈，都不知道我在寫什麼鬼。」John吐吐舌頭，轉回去盯著茶壺，他覺得有股熱度順著臉頰蔓延。

Sherlock咬著嘴唇盯著他，雙眼閃閃發亮，臉上浮現一陣不明顯的紅暈。

「John，這個……很好。」他說，「很好，真的……」

「真的？」

「真的，我……」

「這個嘛，你可以說謝謝。」John不禁失笑，看著Sherlock詞窮的窘困樣，就忍不住想幫他忙。

「我很喜歡。」Sherlock小聲的說，似乎沒把握該不該說出口。

John轉身，微笑著看進那雙淺灰色的細長眼睛。

「彼此彼此。」

 

於是壁爐上的餅乾盒裡有了一張Sherlock的收藏，但那不會是唯一的一張。 

 

=The End=

 

 


End file.
